The Great Railway Show
The Great Railway Show is an international competition involving engines from all over the world, who compete in events for speed, strength and skill. During The Great Race and The Big Race, the show was held in England. Staff * The Teacher (Judge) * The Lady in the Pink Shirt (Judge) * The Judge (Judge) * Nigel (Events Announcer) * The Flagman (Flagger) Events The Strongest Engine Race This competition was held in the south-western yard of the venue, at 12:30 PM. The competition involves five steam locomotives, who are coupled to large flatbeds of bricks and must pull them over an inclined track. During the very first Railway Show, Carlos was the winner of this competition. The contestants for this competition include Hiro, Frieda, Shane, Henry and Vinnie. The winner of this event was left unknown, however, in The Big Race, the winner of this competition was Vinnie. The Best Decorated Engine Parade This competition was held in the main yard of the railway show venue, at 1 PM. Contrary to the other events in the Railway Show, this event was more of a parade than a race, and is the only event of its kind in the show. Engines are decorated or painted in or decorated with vibrant and elegant designs, and pass through the main yard with a brass band while the judges determine who the best decorated engine is. The contestants for this competition include James, Emily, Rajiv, Carlos and Yong Bao. Rajiv was the winner of this event. The Great Race This race was held outside of the main railway show venue, and took place at 1:30 PM. Five engines race against each-other to determine who can reach the finish line first. During this event, Gordon's boiler burst when his safety valve was not fitted. The contestants for this competition include Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Axel and Etienne, the latter being the winner of the race. The Shunting Competition This competition is another racing-like event, and takes place in the main yard at 2 PM. Five shunting engines are lined up and must race to see who can shunt a train of trucks first, arranging different types of rolling stock such as box vans, tankers, conflats and brake vans. The contestants for this competition include Thomas, Ashima, Gina, Ivan and Raul. Percy was originally chosen for the shunting challenge, but dropped out to allow Thomas to compete, in The Big Race, Duck was the one who was originally chosen for the shunting challenge instead of Percy and he wasn't able to compete after Vinnie bashed into his front making it mangled and twisted. Although Thomas ended up losing the event when he gave up his chance of winning, both he and Ashima were declared the winners of the event, but only Ashima won in The Big Race. Contestants The Great Race * Thomas (Sodor) * Henry (Sodor) * Shooting Star (Gordon) (Sodor) * James (Sodor) * Percy (Sodor; drops out) * Emily (Sodor) * Spencer (England) * Flying Scotsman (England) * Hiro (Japan) * Ashima (India) * Rajiv (India) * Yong Bao (China) * Vinnie (North America) * Carlos (Mexico) * Raul (Brazil) * Shane (Australia) * Frieda (Germany) * Axel (Belgium) * Gina (Italy) * Etienne (France) * Ivan (Russia) The Big Race * Thomas (Sodor) * Henry (Sodor) * Shooting Star (Gordon) (Sodor) * James (Sodor) * Duck (Sodor; drops out) * Emily (Sodor) * Spencer (England) * Flying Scotsman (England) * Hiro (Japan) * Ashima (India) * Rajiv (India) * Yong Bao (China) * Vinnie (North America) * Carlos (Mexico) * Raul (Brazil) * Shane (Australia) * Frieda (Germany) * Axel (Belgium) * Gina (Italy) * Etienne (France) * Ivan (Russia) Other Engines These engines did not participate in any of the events, and only served as either shunting engines arranging trains in the yard, taking visitors around the yard or representing their team's country. The Great Race * Stephen * Philip * The Great Railway Show Diesels The Big Race * Stephen * Philip Diesel Shunters * Diesel * Paxton * The Great Railway Show Diesels Trivia * The Great Railway Show is based off of the Olympic Games, where thousands of contenders from around the world also participate in several competitions. The Great Race was also released in the same year as the Rio 2016 Summer Olympics. * Ivan and Etienne are the only non-steam engines to participate in the Great Railway Show respectively. * Henry, Percy and Duck are the only Sudrian contenders who did not have their appearances modified prior to joining their respective competitions in both specials. * Sodor has the most representatives out of any country, with a total of five (excluding Percy, Stephen and Philip, Duck in The Big Race). * In The Big Race, instead of Percy being to chosen to replace Thomas, the engine who is chosen to replace Thomas is Duck instead. Galleries Strength Competition Participants Henry.png|Henry Vinnie.png|Vinnie Frieda.png|Frieda Shane.png|Shane Hiro.png|Hiro Best Decorated Parade Participants James.png|James Emily.png|Emily Carlos.png|Carlos YongBao.png|Yong Bao Rajiv.jpg|Rajiv Great Race Participants StreamlinedGordon.png|Gordon/"The Shooting Star" FlyingScotsman.png|Flying Scotsman Spencer.png|Spencer Axel.png|Axel Etienne.png|Étienne Shunting Challenge Participants Thomas.png|Thomas Ashima2.png|Ashima Gina2.png|Gina Raul.png|Raul Ivan.png|Ivan Percy.png|Percy (The Great Race only; dropped out) Duck.png|Duck (The Big Race only; dropped out) Other Engines Philip.png|Philip Stephen.png|Stephen Diesel.png|Diesel (The Big Race only; as a diesel shunter) Paxton.png|Paxton (The Big Race only; as a diesel shunter) DieselShunters1.jpg|Three of the The Great Railway Show Diesels Category:Miscellaneous Category:Future Releases